


Marvel Thriller Fic: The Dark

by 50_Shades_of_Hydra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Made up names, Thriller, made up characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_Shades_of_Hydra/pseuds/50_Shades_of_Hydra
Summary: My first thriller theme fic. Brock is a new trainee, soon-to-be new employee of Stark's Supplies and Co. He met his old ex-classmate. But, he felt a creep crawling his neck when he saw a guy in blond hair kept staring at him. What is gonna happen next? Find out soon...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna be a slow progress so bear with me. Looks like I'm chasing time to finish this fic. 
> 
> The spacing in this fic is for mobile-friendly...

#  ****

 

 

Just a normal day, early in the morning, every people who are walking on the streets basically going somewhere, obviously. Some goes to work. Some goes for a walk. Others goes for education like college or private institution. Some prefer to drive. It made the city looks busy and full packed with human and building. Well, enough for the inane introduction. Let’s get to the point of the story.

 

 

Brock Rumlow, a 27-year old man, in a light blue shirt, black tie and black trousers, checked his stubble beard at the side window before exiting the car. He locked his car and walked down with his brown sling bag from the parking lot to a 30-storey building near him. He brushed his quiff hair with his hand before he entered the building. He went in to the lobby and walked to the reception counter. The lady in a red dress and a cardigan stood up to greet him.

 

 

“Brock Rumlow.” he informed the receptionist. He looked at the table name. Belinda Williamson.

 

 

“Brock Rumlow.” She repeated the name. “So, you’re the trainee? Welcome again to our company. Please go to the Employment Department for briefing. Congratulation!” Her ending note is kinda cheery. But Brock glad about it. At least, he has nothing to worry about.

 

 

He looked up the big, steel lobby sign written “Stark’s Supplies and Co.”

 

 

Stark’s Supplies and Co. The biggest company that supplies various items for construction and oil mining in-shores and off-shores. Many companies go to him whenever they need something because they are fast, reliable and high quality in a reasonable price. No other supply and demand company can compete with him. He did ask them to merge with him and make them a sub-company but they refused. The CEO of this company is of course the man himself, Tony Stark.

 

 

The hallway is a long way to go. Forget to mention, this place is so large and wide. Sometimes, he would stick his eyes on some of the vases and ceramics that had been put on display on the table.

 

 

While Brock is walking and searching for the Employment Department, he’s having thought to himself. He considered himself lucky to get the job as the trainee on Logistic section because of his analytical in numbers and chart. He remembered seated with few dozens candidate who are also applying the same position. They had been given an written and practical examination in Examination Room. For those who are below the passing marks of 80 will be rejected and the rest will be given another examination but this time, it’s harder.

 

 

He recalled one of the applicants crying for not able to do the task. So, he’s the one left standing. Man, for the company that has been the number one choice of S&D, they are very strict in choosing their employee well. They say they don’t want a spy in the vicinity. That would bring the company down. And don’t forget their reputations. But rules are rules. Who are you to change that?

 

 

He finally arrived at the Employment Department’s door and knocked it three times.

 

 

“Come in.” Brock heard someone from inside the room.

 

 

He opened the door and went awe…..

 

 

Workers everywhere. Computers everywhere. Printers. Coffee makers. Paper shredders. Pencil and pen holders. Fax machine. Telephone sets. File organizers. And the lists goes on….

 

 

This might be the busiest department but he haven’t seen the other department above them. Probably more busier than ever. Brock wondered if each of the workers appointed for each of the department’s recruitment.

 

 

“Sir, may I help you with?” The voice of the female from his right.

 

 

Brock turned around to see a lady in 40’s, wearing maroon blouse and skirt, stood up from the table at the side of the office. He walked towards her and greeted the lady.

 

 

“Good morning madam. My name is Brock Rumlow. I’m the new trainee. Ms. Belinda Williamson asked me to come here.”

 

 

“Oh yes. I’ve been informed about you.” The lady flashed a smile at him. “My name is Vilma Yoder. I’m the Head of Employment Department.” She took a manila file from the holder and opened up to check his form. Then she asked Brock for the ID Card, so he did. After she confirmed that it’s him, she passed the file and ID Card to Brock.

 

 

“This is your file. Now first step, follow me. You will be meeting with your trainer.” Vilma gestured Brock to follow her.

 

 

He walked behind her while looking at his left and right of the office area. Everyone’s looked pretty busy despite it’s the early hour. He wondered if they already have their breakfast. Then, he faced behind Vilma. With all the gray hair bun and wrinkles at her neck, she sure need to find a replace for her. Or maybe no one is qualified enough for the job.

 

 

She then approached a table of a man shuffling through the paperwork. When the man noticed her closing in, he immediately stood up and greeted her.

 

 

“Mr. Cobb, we have another new recruitment assigned for you. The file is with him.”

 

 

“Good morning, sir.” Brock greeted. The man named Shawn Cobb, as written on his tag, greeted back. In addition, they really taught the employee about manners and etiquette.  

 

 

Then, she turned to face to Brock. “Good Luck, Mr. Rumlow.” She smiled at him and left to return back to her table.

 

 

His trainer gestured Brock to sit down on the the chair while retrieving file from him. He opened the file and glanced through.

 

 

He opened his mouth. “So, you want to be on Logistic, huh? The company is short of manpower in that department.” He took a brief sight on Brock. The man looked like someone in 30’s, wearing white shirt, black vest and black trousers. He had a blond mixed with black pompadour hair. Quite handsome tho, with the cheekbones tho. But not for Brock.

 

 

“Yeah. I love to organize the supplies and make graphs. I don’t know, maybe I have this OCD in quantity when I was a teen, sir. I’ve been the Logistics in school’s Student Council.” Brock explained to him.

 

 

“Yup. The report here writes everything you had said during the interview.” Shawn looked impressed with his mouth curved upwards. “Well then. Prove it to us and the big boss how good you are in Logistic.”

 

 

Brock’s face lit up. Shawn can only smiled at him.

 

 

“We start…. now.”

 

 

 

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock's first day of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find the picture that match with my imagination, so yeah. 
> 
> NOTE: I changed the building from 50-storey to 30-storey. Moral of the story; make a thorough research before starting the fic. 
> 
> NOTE: Double spacing is for mobile-friendly.

 

 

 

 

 

Shawn Cobb explained the paperwork to Brock that had been attached to his file. They had gone through everything, from working time, recess time, the use of machines, peripherals and facilities, where to go and where not to go, which room he has access to and work etiquette. He even explained the dress code and what not to bring into the work premise.

 

 

The company also have their annual gathering every year. Tony Stark invites all of his employees to his mansion in Miami. Shawn described as, well, very crowded. And to add a point to that statement, Brock doesn’t like crowded places.

 

 

“Claustrophobia huh?” Shawn teased.

 

 

Brock nodded. “Yeah.”

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Briefings done, and Shawn took Brock touring around the building. He introduced him to the cafeteria located at the ground floor. It was so enormous that it can be as wide as a mini football, or maybe wider than that. The elevator is so chrome and modernized look, different from what ordinary ones. Let’s just say it is so futuristic.

 

 

“Wow!” awed Brock. “The boss really like futuristic style. I can see it from the lobby itself.”

 

 

Shawn huffed. “What can we say? Our boss does have a kink with technology and futuristic means. He is way ahead of the time.”

 

 

Brock nodded on that and looked around the elevator. Just wow.

 

 

The elevator doors opened and both of them stepped outside it.

 

 

Forget about that elevator. Look at the office area.

 

 

Wow! Just Wow!

 

 

As Shawn explained, each floor represent each department. They have their Production team, Research & Development, Purchasing & Logistic, Marketing, Human Resources Management (different from Employment Department, this one much bigger) and Accounting & Finance. They even have their own file storage room. One department can take up to 5 levels and each of the department has their sections as well. For the big company, who would not need a big space?  

 

 

They went from a level to another level by height, explaining each rooms. There are some rooms that are out of access for ordinary employee. Brock understood that. During the tour, he overheard a conversation. He suspected one lady asking about the direction of the office and stated how she really afraid to get lost. He turned around and looked at a lady in 20’s, holding the manila file, with a guy who looked like an employee in the company as well. They probably doing the tour.

 

 

Shawn turned his attention to Brock. “Oh, Forgot to mention you.”

 

 

Brock spun his head to look at Shawn. Man, the guy is so tall.

 

 

“Every day, we have a batch of newcomers to replace the leaving, retired and terminated employees.” Shawn explained. “Well, soon, someone gonna be voluntarily demoted to tour guide and I’ll be leaving.”

 

 

“What?” Brock is so dumbfounded right now.

 

 

“Yeah. Some people stay and some will leave. All of us have our own contract expiration. That means, if mine is finished and I would like to continue to work here, I have to make a new one by becoming a new fresh employee. It’s like a cycle.”

 

 

Brock affirmed it. “So, what about mine?”

 

 

Shawn looked at Brock. “Yours are stated in the file. For a fresh trainee, you will have three months of probation. So, for the three months, you’re gonna stick with me.”

 

 

After the tour is finished, Shawn brought him to his compartment provided for him. Brock set his file and bag on the table.

 

 

“So, here’s your Access Card. Good luck with the first day of work and contact me if there’s anything you need assistant with.”

 

 

“I will. Thank you, Mr. Cobb.” Brock retrieved the card from him.

 

 

Shawn’s brows creased and made disgusted face. “Ugghhhh. Call me Shawn, Brock.”

 

 

And he left.

 

 

Brock could only smiled and look at his table. All the stationary is in complete set. The computer is in latest model. He has his own printer and fax machine set for him. Cabinet is situated next to his table. The compartment is not that high, enough for him to stand and peek around. The design is so modern and way-ahead style. It is different from the last place he worked before.

 

 

He proceed to opened his bag and set his planner and his own stationary. He sat down on the spin chair and opened up his file to check for the task. He flipped opened his planner and jotted down the task and the dateline. Then, he switched on the PC. While waiting to boot, he took out his phone and set it into vibrate mode, put it in the drawer.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Few hours passed and it’s break time. He put his planner and stationary into his bag and phone into his pocket because he’s kinda paranoia when it comes to leaving his belonging behind.

 

 

He went down using the stairs since the elevator is full of people. Remember he has claustrophobia? He walked straight to the lobby and raised his access card at the scanner. Then, he went to the cafeteria, only to found they were so many people lining up and dining at the table when other employees rather having lunch outside.

 

 

He would love to but he can be adventurous too. So, he joined the line and took some salad and steamed chicken breast on his serving tray. Then, he proceed to the beverage to get the mineral water. When he’s done, he swiftly got out from the line and looked for an empty table. Luck is on his favour, he found one.

 

 

He set his tray on the table and sat down. He put his bag beside him. He was about to dig in when a figure standing next to his table.

 

 

“Brock?” A male voice calling out from above him.

 

 

Brock looked up and gaped.

 

 

Could it be……….?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stay tuned~~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's gonna be in it? Btw, sorry for my English, spellings, punctuation and everything. Thanks to Open Learning for the information regarding departments in business.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the person Brock met at the cafeteria?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so lack of researching of the Chief Officers stuff, so correct me if i'm wrong. 
> 
> As always, the double spacing is for mobile-friendly.. (gonna remove this on the next chapter)
> 
> NOTE: Chapter release update;  
> Eternity... or nah?: Every Tuesday and Thursday  
> The Dark: Every Wednesday and Friday

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Brock. What are you doing here?” The man stood by his table spoke to him.

 

 

“I’m working here…. As a trainee. What about you, Jack?” Brock stood up as soon as he looked up.

 

 

Jack Rollins, the slicked blacked hair man in a black shirt with white ties and black trousers, stood there with his hands still holding his tray, locked his eyes down on Brock’s. And he’s tall too, about an inch or two from Brock.

 

 

“I work here too. Mine if I sit here with you?” Jack gestured the empty seat in front of Brock.

 

 

“Yeah sure.” He sat down, followed by Jack.

 

 

“So, how long have you been in this company?” Brock queried. Jack looked up after he pour the dressing on his salad.

 

 

“Well, about seven years. In Human Resources Department.”

 

 

“I see.”

 

 

They started to dig in their lunch. The place is so crowded but not much. The calamity and tidiness are there. With the view of the outside world behind the glass wall and the outside light illuminates the cafeteria makes it more…. city-ish.

 

 

“Where have you been all these years after we left?” Brock asked Jack. They haven’t meet each other like about ten years since the last time they were in high school.

 

 

He swallowed the salad pieces in his mouth. “Well, I’ve been to many places. Find a job to support my family. Can’t really afford to pay for the next level of education.” Scoff.

 

 

“Thanks to my experiences, they hired me. I really don’t mind which position they offered me but since I had the background of working in a human resources, they insisted me as their Training and Developments Officer. But, I had to went through things like you, in order to reach to the top.”

 

 

Brock amused. “So, Shawn… Is that by you?”

 

 

Jack chuckled. “Yeah. When I saw your name, I figured I had to assign you the best one. But, believe me or not, I have to select random any names because all of them are the best trainer ever. And that’s what make the company stays as they were.”

 

 

He looked down as if he were sad or disappointed. “But sadly, some of them are gonna leave and we have to choose some of the elite employee to replace them.”

 

 

“Maybe I’ll be the one.” Brock jested.

 

 

Jack laughed. “You have to be at least two or three years to be experienced in all of the area.”

 

 

“I will try my best, sir.”

 

 

“Don’t call me sir, pal.”

 

 

Brock shook his head.

 

 

“So, what about you? Anything new so far?”

 

 

It’s Jack’s turned to ask.

 

 

“Nothing much. Just went to business college to get the Diploma. Trying to find stable job after working on so many stalls and restaurants, mostly selling and managing stock inventory. Then, I was saving money to pursue my Degree. Turned out it worth the sacrifice.” Brock laughed on the last one.

 

 

“This is my first job after that. It took months to find any vacancy after I left Degree. And it’s hard actually, even with Degree’s on. Looks like qualification is not enough.”

 

 

“Yeah. Unemployment rate is kinda high now. Many jobless graduates out there are still looking for jobs.” Jack nodded on his statement.

 

 

“Considered yourself lucky because they are thousands of applicants’ CV are in the office and we had to filter everything.” Jack nagged.

 

 

“Well, thanks to that.” Brock couldn’t imagine the life of being jobless. He can’t survive that. Couldn’t rely much on his parents. They already done their part, so they agreed on him when he said that why not let him do his part now.

 

 

“I applied for the Logistic part now. Always wanted that job to be honest.”

 

 

Jack’s eyes widen a bit. “Yeah. I remembered you were so strict in Student Council when it comes to inventory. It made them scared of you.”

 

 

It was the time when both of them joined the Student Council and Jack was a Vice President. All of the secretary at-arms have to prepare everything that had been listed and not to leave even a single of them or they had to face a fit of Brock Rumlow.

 

 

Jack gestured to Brock’s meal. “Well, let’s finish our food. Lunch break’s gonna over soon.

 

 

And they ate their meal peacefully, accompanied with small talks.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Lunch break’s over and they returned their trays at the designated area. All of the employees left the cafeteria and went to the lobby to retrieve their Access Card and scan it over the laser scanner.

 

 

Brock and Jack departed their way to their offices. They scanned their card on the sensor to enter their offices.

 

 

Brock sat at his table and turned on the computer to resume his work. He was assigned to do the line graphs based on their products that had been sold for the previous ten years. Next, he studied all of the products that the company sold and every information he got, he will type it out and print it as the hardcopy.

 

 

One hour before they end their working hours, all of the new employees that had been recruited this week, together with their trainers, were instructed to attend a introduction briefing with the CEO and his corporate. That means they’re gonna meet the owner himself! The Tony Stark!

 

 

They had been doing this every week. They’re just gonna gather all of the fresh recruits and conduct the meeting at once.  

 

 

Brock waited for Shawn at the hallway just before the conference room. Shawn, with his notebook at his hand, walked to him and led Brock to the room. And Lo!~

 

 

The Conference Room II (as what they called it) is so wide it can fit two departments employees. Too bad for Brock, he had to endure his claustrophobia.

 

 

The seating is like an examination hall type, but a bit closer and they had folding tablet arm chair. Shawn chose their seat and gestured Brock to sit down with him. He explained to him about the room and why it is so different with the Conference Room I and Meeting Room.

 

 

Conference Room I is for meeting purposes between employees with the Chief Officers. Only one department at a time can use this room, provided that their chief is available or they got written approval from the chief if he or she is busy or unavailable. While Meeting Room is only for the CEO and the corporate and no one below the Chief Officers have authorization to enter or even use the room, regardless of whatever the reasons are unless permitted by the CEO himself, Tony Stark.

 

 

Brock understood that and hoping for the best. Just after Shawn finished explaining, the Chief Officers came into the room, with their best suits and good looking features, made people swoon over them. All of the employees, including Shawn and Brock, stood up.

 

 

The last person person came in had the most luxurious suit ever, with the sunglasses on, walking so stylish so stride, reflecting the CEO aura in him. And that is Tony Stark, the owner of the Stark’s Supplies and Co.

 

 

All of the COs stood at their seats, waiting for the owner to take his seat. It’s a sign of gesture and respect when you are waiting for the boss to take their seat first before yourself. And that’s how mafia’s work, kidding.

 

 

Tony raised his hands up and gestured all of the employees to be seated while he went down to sit on his chair, followed by the Chiefs. He adjusted microphone to his lips.

 

 

“Good morning, freshies.”

 

 

“Good morning, boss.” All of them answered.

 

 

Tony put on his grin. “Wow! You guys are so polite. For the first timer.”

 

 

Everyone’s giggled.

 

 

“Let’s get straightforward. I would like to say thank you for choosing this company as, you know, a place where you’re gonna work for the family, because you need money.” Here comes the laughter again. He laughed with them too.

 

 

“And, I just want to say good luck and I hope that this company will give you the best experience you’re going to gain in the future.” Then, he put his hands together and clapped for them. And everyone’s joined him too.

 

 

“My name is Tony Stark, as everyone knows, I’ve been appeared on TV and newspapers all over. And I’m the owner of this company.”

 

 

After the series of the company introduction, the mission and vision and motto, what he expect or not expect and everything, he started to introduce them the Chief Officers to the new employees, in case they didn’t know;

 

 

Chief Operating Officer (COO) - Bruce Banner. He is also the General Manager.

Chief Financial Officer (CFO) - Natasha Romanoff.

Chief Marketing Officer (CMO) - Thor (as what been introduced)

Chief Information Officer (CIO) - Clint Barton.

Chief Human Resource Officer (CHRO) - Steve Rogers.

 

 

Brock looked at them and analyzed each of them, then wrote it in his notebook.

 

 

But, he’s not sure why or maybe it’s just his feeling when he laid his gaze on the blond man, bulky, with the features of cheekbones and broad chin, the atmosphere turned dark for a moment. The blue eyed focused on him, made Brock felt discomforted and averted his gaze to his notebook.

 

 

He’s hoping that the meeting would be over soon. He just can’t wait to go home.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

The meeting ended and all of the employees were finally got to go home. After Brock scanned his card and returned it back to the card keeper, he heard someone calling his name. It was Jack.

 

 

“So, where do you live now?”

 

 

“I still lived at my parents’ house at the moment. Still looking for a place to stay. Maybe apartment will do.” Brock said.

 

 

Jack was having a thought and it came to him. “Why not stay at my apartment? We can split the payment if you want to.”

 

 

“Where?”

 

 

“Not far from here. Only five blocks away. If that’s okay with you.”

 

 

“No, no. That’s fine. I would love to. I will tell my parents about this and maybe I can start pack my things during weekend. Are you available?” Brock thought that would be a good idea.

 

 

“Sure. But it’s kinda expensive though.”

 

 

“It’s okay. Sure I can cover that.”

 

 

“Okay. I will talk to the landlord about this.”

 

 

Then, both of them walked with each other to Brock’s car. Talked about their memories and the past. They even exchanged numbers, to keep in touch. They had been friends before when they were kid, until Brock decided to continue for Diploma while Jack had to work.

 

 

But what they didn’t realize was that a pair of blue eyes watching them exiting the building from veranda on top of the lobby.  

 

 

 

 

 

Stay tuned~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry for the English, grammar, spelling, punctuation and everything. 
> 
> NOTE: Chapter release update;  
> Eternity... or nah?: Every Tuesday and Thursday  
> The Dark: Every Wednesday and Friday


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creep is just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be short one due to the limited time i have. but, at least, i updated the chapter. 
> 
> NOTE: Chapter Release Update;  
> Eternity... Or Nah?: Every Tuesday and Thursday  
> The Dark: Every Wednesday and Friday

The next day, during their lunch break, Jack and Brock sat down at the table, having the meal together.

 

 

 

 

“I talked to my parents already.” Brock uttered while munching his salad he packed from home.

 

 

“And what did they say?” Jack took a sip of water using the straw.

 

 

“They say yes.” Jack’s face lit up. “So, I will start to pack on Sunday.”

 

 

“Great! Lookin’ forward to it.” Jack felt so glee. He finally have a roommate.

 

 

Brock looked at Jack suspiciously. “Okay.” Very leery. “What’s with that face?”

 

 

Jack making his goofy face. “Nothing. I’m just….happy.”

 

 

Brock rolled his eyes from him and continue to finish off his meal.

 

 

But, the sudden feel of eerie came to him when he felt someone’s watching him from behind. He turned around and the realization confirmed him.

 

 

“Jack.” Brock called out.

 

 

Jack looked up from his meal. “Yes?”

 

 

“Who’s that?” Brock’s head pointed at the man with side parted combed blond hair in white shirt and black tie and grey coat with grey trousers stopped by the cafeteria and walked past the employee once Jack noticed him.

 

 

“Oh yes. His name is Steve Rogers. He’s the CHRO.” Jack told him while cutting the meat.

 

 

Brock made a ‘what’ face.

 

 

Jack looked up and rolled his eyes up. “Chief Human Resources Officer. Did you even write it up yesterday?”

 

 

“Oh.” Brock realized that. Maybe he didn’t pay attention, well a bit, when the creepy guy stared at him like he’s a fresh new toy to be played with.

 

 

“Yeah. I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

 

 

Jack shook his head then he came back to finish off his meal. Brock followed.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Lunch break’s over and it’s time for them to resume their tasks. Employees retrieve their card. Scan over the laser. Access their entrance. Get into their table. Follow the instruction. When working hours are over, they have to pack up and go home.

 

 

And it goes round and round.

 

 

That’s what society operate us. You need money, you go to work. After done, you get the money. Spend it. In order to replenish the income, go to work again. But, this ain’t Sociology lesson. Now, let’s get back to the story here.

 

 

Brock was doing his work when he felt a presence near him. He’s a bit tad sensitive sense of someone coming near him. It’s like spider-sense in a way. He looked up and shocked when he saw a blond man standing near his partition.

 

 

“Brock Rumlow?” Steve asked. In a gentle voice.

 

 

Brock stood up and stuttered. “Yes, sir.” He can felt his heart beating unsteadily, he can almost hear it. “Is there anything I need to help you, sir?”

 

 

But, maybe this day would be Brock’s lucky day, Steve flashed his sincere smile. No threats whatsoever here.

 

 

Okay, this should be fine. For now.

 

 

“No need to be tense, Rumlow. You can relax now.”

 

 

Brock could felt his shoulder slouched down. He found himself sighed in relief. He was about to ask how Mr. Rogers knew his name but decided against because, come on, the name tag on his maroon shirt couldn’t be more obvious than that.

 

 

He could felt the blue eyes still studying his feature, up and down. Okay, that can be uncomfortable. Brock could felt the chill surrounding him and the man. It made his hair on arms and neck stood up. He felt small compared to this bulky, tall man.

 

 

This would be a perfect time to plan for escaping, just in case. But he couldn’t think of any other than duck down and make a run from it. Or worse, punch the guy in the face like a punchbag. That should be a piece of cake, but a one-way ticket to termination.

 

 

No, that couldn’t happen. But, he has right tho. And this is office hours and office premises. He could report to the higher ups if there’s a breach between employer and employee. Maybe Shawn can cover it for him.

 

 

But this man is CHRO. Maybe that’s just the way he is and getting to know who’s working for him. He’s just doing his job.

 

 

 

“Okay, Rumlow. You can go back to work now. Do what you got to do.” And Steve dismissed him.

 

 

 

“Thank you, sir.” He uttered the gratitude. When the view of the CHRO disappeared, he breathed out gladly that he’s gone.

 

 

He couldn’t believe he’s working under this man. He could have a nasty plan on him.

 

 

Maybe nasty is a bit too much. But, you will get what that means.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

He returned home in sombre feeling. What was that all about? He never felt creeped before. Or maybe it’s just his feeling. But, he could feel it.

 

 

Or is it just him?

 

 

He should ask Jack for this.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

After he done with his dinner with his parents and helped washing the dishes and all, he went to his bedroom and took out his phone.

 

 

 

He opened up the social message app and searched Jack’s name. Then, he typed in the message.

 

 

****Brock:****  Yo. You have a minute?

 

 

Then, few minutes later….

 

 

****Jack:****  Yup. Why?

 

 

He thought of the words he’s going to say. Then, he brought the thought to his phone.

 

 

****Brock:****  Do you remember the CHRO, Steve Rogers?

 

 

Then, a new message came in….

 

 

****Jack:****  Duh... What about him?

 

 

****Brock:****  He came to my table just now.

 

 

He sighed at that moment when the CHRO came by and shoot that murderous look.

 

 

****Jack:****  Okay. Let me guess. He shot you a look, huh?

 

 

Brock stared at the message. How did he….?

 

 

Of course, Jack is his ‘senior’.

 

 

****Brock:****  Yup. Is he always that creepy? Are others received the same too?

 

 

****Jack:****  Nah, no worries. He always done that to the new intake. I’ve been there before.

 

 

****Jack:****  But, sooner or later, it will be fine and he goes back to normal. He didn’t mean hostile.

 

 

Brock found himself exhaled hard and long.

 

 

****Brock:****  Thank you Jack. Gotta go. See you tomorrow.

 

 

Then, he put down his phone and went to his bookshelf to take a book. Then, he flopped down on his sofa and start reading.

 

 

Tomorrow’s gotta be a long day.

 

 

Hope that Steve Rogers will not haunt him in the dream.

 

 

 

 

 

Stay tuned~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the working class theory, I remembered it was Marx who came up with that idea. Or am I wrong. My Sociology understanding is still basic, no wonder I failed. huhu TT_TT
> 
> As always, apologize for the English grammar, spelling, punctuation and everything. (i'm started to become Tom Hiddleston already)
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: Chapter Release Update;  
> Eternity... Or Nah?: Every Tuesday and Thursday  
> The Dark: Every Wednesday and Friday


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock's finally moved in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter. I was on with the writing but then I got distracted so much that I have to make it short because my idea went stuttering. I hate it when it happens so, there you go.
> 
> NOTE: New Chapter Release;  
> Eternity... Or Nah?: Every Tuesday and Thursday.  
> The Dark: Every Wednesday and Friday

 

 

 

 

 

It was Saturday and it’s the last day of work of the week. Brock went to Jack after he came out from his office.

 

 

“I’m so excited, Jack.” Brock smiled widely at Jack.

 

 

Jack promised him to have a tour on his apartment after work. He discussed with the landlord the day Brock asked him to. So that, you know, he can tidy up the room a bit.

 

 

By living with Jack, Brock can save his fuel, and go to the place that had been wanted to visit.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

The day has come. It’s Sunday and it’s the day for Brock to pack up some of his things and belongings to his new residence.

 

 

Jack helped him by ride his own car, just in case Brock needs one, even tho he don’t really need one. It’s not that much thing to bring. After he done with his stuff, he went to see his parents.

 

 

They gave him the blessing to live in the town for duty since they knew who Jack is. Glad that they can trust Jack to keep him accompany, even though he’s big enough to take care of himself. But yeah, overprotective mom. Nothing you can say about it.

 

 

Departing from parents can be hard but that’s how life is once reaching adulthood. But hey, they can visit their parents once a while or two. Even Brock’s parents cool about it.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

After they had done with the packing, Brock waved at this parents that had been stood by the porch of their house. The father hugged the mother while she looked at him with the happiness that his son grew up and being beautiful.

 

 

Brock and Jack went on with their own car. He watched his parents through the glass while he reversed his car. He waved at them for the last time before he embarked to the journey of being independent son. He set his gear then drove off from his house. Both of his parents can be seen slouched their shoulder and walked their way to the house.

 

 

If he is gonna admit, he was about to cry but thinking that he can see them again next week, then he should be fine.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

They arrived at the parking lot near the apartment. Jack got out from his car first to help Brock unloaded his things.

 

 

Jack lived at the fourth floor in the modern design 10-storey apartment. It comes with the elevator as well. He took his room card to scan on the scanner attache on the wall beside the elevator. Once they came in, he pressed the number of his floor.

 

 

“Wow! Everything using cards and scanner, huh?” Brock may be complimented regarding on what he saw just now.

 

 

Jack tilted down to look at him. “It’s all about safety, hun. That’s why I like this apartment. Feel the solidarity without unwanted strangers lurking around.”

 

 

Okay, Brock kinda felt offended there. “And what am I?”

 

 

Jack smiled. “My new roommate.” He ruffled Brock’s perfectly spiked and bushy hair.

 

 

“Hey!” Both of them laughed.

 

 

They arrived at their room 4392. Then, Jack took out his card again from his pocket and scanned over the scanner above the door knob.

 

 

“That’s tiring.” Brock commented.

 

 

Jack opened the door. “Soon, you will have one too. Just pay some bucks and you’re set.”

 

 

“I rather use tradition method.”

 

 

Jack set Brock’s stuff on the table. “Why? Are you worried?” He flopped down on the couch besides his belongings.

 

 

“Nothing to be afraid of. They’re not gonna make a duplicate card keys without approval from the owner of this building.

 

 

Brock set his things on the floor beside the couch and sat on the solo couch besides from where Jack sat.

 

 

“Jackie, I’m kinda hungry now. Which place is the best to dine in?” Brock asked.

 

 

Jack raised his head from the headrest. After a brief thinking, “I think I know the place best for you. Old school stuff?”

 

 

Brock lit up, “I’m on it.”

 

 

 

Stay tuned~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconsistency of the plot story. And apologize for the English grammar and everything.
> 
> NOTE: New Chapter Release;  
> Eternity... Or Nah?: Every Tuesday and Thursday  
> The Dark: Every Wednesday and Friday


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say it almost the beginning of the thrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this late. I was supposed to post this chapter yesterday but I've been distracted and my idea just hanging out of my head and unreachable. So, I'd just gave myself a rest. 
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: New Chapter Release;  
> [Eternity... Or Nah?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497931) : Every Tuesday and Thursday  
> [The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509604) : Every Wednesday and Friday

 

 

 

Jack and Brock went to the diner not far from their apartment that they can only walk. The diner looked old school and it looked like a trailer, inside and outside, addition with the bar and stool and tables for dining.

 

 

Both of them had a taste of old school style ever since they were young. Every weekend, they went out with their other friends every night during high school. They would spent their money that had been saved in their piggy bank. Made their parents furious on them. But, what a memory if they’re going to reminisce it.

 

 

And that’s the topic they brought during their dinner. After they have done with their dinner, Brock suggested that they should go to the bar named The Bar With No Name. But, Jack against it, said that the bar is exclusively for the higher ups and rich people. Someone like them will never stand a chance.

 

 

But, he did suggest the rather humble, ordinary bar, situated few miles from the city. Maybe not as fancy as the one that Brock found, but still, the exterior and interior makes you feel like being in the time of cowboy and wild west.

 

 

“What makes THAT bar looks so exclusive for the rich people?” Brock asked Jack, as he curious on why someone like him cannot enter the bar.

 

 

“What I know is that, the drinks there are the most expensive ever. Don’t ask me how I know, I never go there.” Jack’s gaze pointed at the bar.

 

 

“But, my friend did. And he ended up at the garbage area because he didn’t afford to pay the bill.”

 

 

Brock felt repulsive just by listening to that. “Ugh, that’s disgusting. Shall we get going?”

 

 

Jack looked down at Brock, proceed to ruffle his bushy quiff black hair. “Yes, home.”

 

 

Brock made a face. “Awww~~~”

 

 

“Come on, we have work tomorrow.” He pulled Brock to lead the way to their apartment.

 

 

“But-” Brock protested.

 

 

“Now.”

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

It’s Monday, again.

 

 

Back to work, again.

 

 

When the weekend come by, again?

 

 

Jack and Brock went to the card keeper booth to retrieve their card.

 

 

“Why can’t we keep the card?”

 

 

Brock opened up a question the early minute of work.

 

 

Jack looked down at him. With this height, that made him felt bigger than Brock. He explained to him as they walked to their offices.

 

 

“It’s for security purpose. CEO don’t like it if there’s a single card that hasn’t been return back to their designated keeper, which in your case under the Purchasing & Logistic. You will be issued with warning letter except if you have sensible reason. Or he would accused the person as traitor or thief. And to add another bonus, you will be fired immediately and without a doubt, no matter how tenable is your plea.”

 

 

“Wow! That’s a strict security here.”

 

 

“Yup. He’s not playin’ here. He means business. Few people did and they ended up in a bad shape.”

 

 

Brock kinda worried, just in case if he misplaces or anything. He forgot to buy a lanyard to attach the card. Or whatever method it is so that he won’t messed it up.

 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

 

“Good. See you later at lunch.” Jack scanned his card to enter to the office.

 

 

Brock walked to his department by the stairs when he stopped by Steve, standing in front of him.

 

 

“Good morning, Mr. Rogers.”

 

 

“Rumlow.”

 

 

Steve watched him in smirk that could send chills in everybody’s spine. Brock stuttered.

 

 

“Excuse me, sir. I better get going.”

 

 

Brock evaded Steve who were still stood there. He don’t want to be late at work. So, he keep walking.   

 

 

“Wait.” Steve’s voice boomed behind him. Brock not sure why but he did halted his track, like he did it automatically.

 

 

He turned around to look at Steve. His eyes fixed on him, as if he’s waiting for the order.

 

 

“Are you free at lunch?” Steve asked.

 

 

Brock stood there, thinking of any excuse to avoid meeting him. Then, he remembered Jack.

 

 

“No, I’m not.” Brock said with firm, but soft voice.    

 

 

“I don’t take ‘no’ as an answer.”

 

 

__Ah, shit. I’m just new here._ _

 

 

But Brock had to stand on his ground now.

 

 

“Maybe next time?”

 

 

But, this time, Steve gave up, maybe temporarily.

 

 

“Okay. But, I want you to be with me tomorrow. No more excuses. Understood?” Steve ordered. He meant the seriousness in there.

 

 

And just that, Steve turned around and walk away, leaving Brock confused and surprised at the same time.

 

 

__Oh hell nah!_ _

 

 

He walked fast to the office and took out his card to scan over the scanner. He disn’t even want to turn around to check if Steve followed him.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

“Seriously?~”

 

 

“Yeah. He came out of nowhere.”

 

 

Then, Brock proceed to stab the meat slices with a fork. Meanwhile, Jack twirled his fork at the meatball spaghetti.

 

 

“You could’ve said no, you know?” Jack added.

 

 

Brock looked up with his mouth still munching the meat. “I tried, Jackie. But, he is so insisted on going out with me for lunch.”

 

 

“Well, if that’s the case, then why not?”

 

 

Brock huffed on that. He seriously don’t want to be in it.

 

 

“I’m gonna miss you. And you will be alone.”

 

 

Jack put down his water bottle after taking a gulp. “Nah, it’s okay. I used to it already before you came. I guess everyone looked me as someone who is hard to approach. And I like it that way.”

 

 

Brock looked at him as if he said something offensive. Jack noticed it.

 

 

“Not that I push you away. I mean, I like it when you are the one who accompany me. Besides, we can always meet after work, right?

 

 

Brock giggled. “Yeah. We can talk with each other all night. Can’t wait till Saturday.”

 

 

Jack looked confused. “What’s on Saturday?”

 

 

“The bar. You promised to bring me to the bar last time, you jackass.” Brock laughed on that.

 

 

Out of his character, he pouted. “You are so mean.”

 

 

“Snap out of it, Jack. Lunch time will be over soon.

 

 

Both of them laughed and continued with their meal.

 

 

They felt like the younger days where always eat together and play together. As if they’re sharing the same traits where they’re prefer to eat at the cafeteria rather than outside the office. Every morning before going to work, they would cook their meal and put it in their lunch box. They even planned to buy a tiffin carrier when they have a free time.  

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

“See you later, Brock.”

 

 

“See you later, Jack.”

 

 

Both of them parted their ways as they arrived at their place. After Brock turned around, back facing Jack’s, he can heard someone chatting as he walked further.

 

 

“Do they live together?” “They are so close together.” “I never saw Jack talk with someone before.” “Man, he is so choosy.” “They’re probably childhood bestfriend.”

 

 

Brock tried his best to ignore all those words, and he did it.

 

 

He walked into the office and resume his work.

 

 

After for another few hours, they’re ready to turn in for today. As usual, they scanned their card and returned it to the card keeper.

 

 

Brock waited at the lobby in front of the reception desk for Jack. After a few minutes, he saw Jack peeking out from the swarm of office-mates walking out from the corridor.

 

 

“Why would you wait for me? He joked.

 

 

“Because I feel like it?” Brock laughed about it. He had been doing it from day one.

 

 

They walked side by side out of the door and to their apartment.

 

 

Again, a pair of blue eyes peering locked at them both from the glass window at the office upstairs as they crossed the streets.

 

 

“I will get to you someday, Brock Rumlow.” Steve Rogers murmured himself.

 

 

 

Stay tuned~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my English grammar and everything. 
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: New Chapter Release;  
> [Eternity... Or Nah?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497931) : Every Tuesday and Thursday  
> [The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509604) : Every Wednesday and Friday


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock got all jittery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week is going to be The Dark all the way until Friday. I tried new schedule after my original plan didn't work out pretty well. So, there you go...
> 
>  
> 
> Next week will be [Eternity... Or Nah? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497931)

 

 

 

Brock could feel someone watching behind him after he crossed the road. When he turned around, there’s no one that made the tingling feeling that he experienced just now. But, he’s not sure how, his instinct told him to look up.

 

 

He could see a shape of a man standing by the office window, looking outside with his hands stuffed in the pockets. He might be seeing things or he just saw Steve standing there.

 

 

He stared at the figure, to confirm whether or not he had been high on workaholic. Or he just imagining things. Nonetheless, he needs to rest his eyes after hours of looking at the monitor screen.

 

 

He heard Jack called him from metre away and Brock shook the thought away. He told Jack to go along. When he looked back at the window, the figure is gone.

 

 

That’s weird.

 

 

He crept out and walked faster to catch up on Jack.

 

 

They went to the supermarket first to buy ingredients for dinner before they went home.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

After dinner…

 

 

“What should I do tomorrow?”

 

 

Jack just finished took out the garbage and disposed it when Brock threw the question to him the second he walked in.

 

 

“I don’t know. Just suck it up?”

 

 

“You are really not a good advisor.”

 

 

Brock just finished washed the dishes and dried his hands with tissue. Then, they went to the living room to watch sport games on the couch.

 

 

His eyes stuck on the football match but his mind just went somewhere. He kept thinking of tomorrow and what to expect from Steve. Which is…..

 

 

“Jack, what kind of this Steve guy?” Brock turned his head to look at Jack.

 

 

He turned his head as well. “Huh?” Clueless, as well. As if he didn’t listen to the first question just now.

 

 

But Brock had no choice but to repeat it. “What kind of this guy, Steve? Is he….” He moved his head in uncertainty manner.

 

 

“Alright. I’ll try to explain this as I can.” He took the remote control to lower down the volume.

 

 

“What I know about Steve Rogers is that he had many girlfriends outside and inside the company. And he is also into men, but only few. What I heard, many ladies…., and some men, wanted to be with him because he’s rich and good looking. But, they ended up either rejected or broke up or maybe left him.”

 

 

Brock listened to him attentively. He really wanted to know him well.

 

 

“He’s kinda cold when we conduct a meeting with him. Sometimes, he just didn’t acknowledge us at all. But, you…. I never saw him like this the first he saw you.”

 

 

Brock repulsed by that. Who is he to Steve? Surely, he just a normal guy who haven’t open up to anybody yet. Except for Jack. But Jack is his only friend. And only a bestfriend.

 

 

“Me? You mean you never saw him like these, talking to man or woman kinda stuff?”

 

 

“In affectionate way.” Jack added.

 

 

That already made him nauseated, on the verge of throwing up. But really, he should learn more about this guy. Then, maybe, he just gonna leave him like others do. Yeah, that’s right. Leave him. Just ignore him. Steve is not even his boss. Which that makes him wonder if….

 

 

“What happened to the ones that left him? Did he chase them or what?”

 

 

Jack raised his eyebrows. “He simply ignored them, which basically means none of them worth his time.”

 

 

Brock sighed. “Better hope that I’m in that group of people. I just started working there only one week. One week, and I’m into this shit. Lucky that I have you.”

 

 

Jack smiled coyly. “And if I’m not there?”

 

 

“I would leave the company this instant.”

 

 

Both of them laughed. At least, that would calm him down.

 

 

They spent another an hour or two to watch TV or sliding into social media or watching YouTube video on the laptop before they went to bed.

 

 

“Better get some beauty sleep, pal. It’s gonna be a big day tomorrow.” Jack joked.

 

 

“Jackass.” Brock called out.

 

 

They went to their separate room and straight to bed.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Both of them had a habit to wake up early for brief jog before go to work. If not, they would clean up their apartment room before leaving. Some say that they were twins for some reasons and others would say that they were tied mentally and spiritually. Whatever that is.

 

 

Both of them walked five blocks to the company’s building on the early morning busy streets. Most of the crowds are wearing office suit, with long suit coat. And it’s kinda claustrophobic for Brock. Jack knew his friend couldn’t handle this, so they always use the street pavement that is not so crowded and have a space to at least breathe.

 

 

They arrived at last. They went in through the glass door and proceed to their respective card keeper. They scanned their card and took their card with them throughout the time they are in the premise. Both of them took the stairs as usual.

 

 

As Jack and Brock arrived at the Brock’s level, they parted their ways.

 

 

“Good luck, Brock, “ Jack whispered at him.

 

 

Brock just shot him a look.

 

 

When Jack is out of sight, he scanned his card and entered the office. He went to his table to prepare for the day when he sensed a presence near him. He turned around and saw Steve Rogers standing by his table. He could hear his heart beating fast in his ears and he swallowed the lump in his throat. As usual, he opened his mouth to greet him.

 

 

“Goo-”

 

 

“So, meet me at the lobby during lunch later. Don’t be absent.”

 

 

That’s it and he left. He cut him and left.

 

 

His neighbouring workers looked at their boss, then to Brock and back and forth. He could feel his cheeks heated up in embarrassment and sat down, hoping that the humiliation subsides.

 

 

Some occasions, he could hear someone talking and chatting.

 

 

“I never saw boss like this.”

 

 

“Why I couldn’t get to him like that. That guy is so lucky.”

 

 

“I wonder what mood is he in right now.”

 

 

“He would just pass us by when we greet him. Now he asked him lunch. Or so I thought.” Came with laughter.

 

 

Brock couldn’t believe his day of work becoming like this. He just can’t. Whatever it is, he just gonna took out his earpieces and his phone to listen to some music.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Lunch time has come.

 

 

And Brock’s steps became heavier by the time he reach the card keeper. He just doesn’t want to go out lunch somebody and hang out at the cafeteria with Jack. Tell him that the lunch is cancel. End of story.

 

 

But, here they are. Steve is already standing near at the door, watching him from few metres away. Brock sighed. He could only think of escape plan.  

 

 

After he done scanning his card, he went to Steve. All he received is a cold stare before Steve lead the way.

 

 

“Get close to me.” he uttered in his cold tone.

 

 

Brock could only stare at him and his feet automatically walked to him.

 

 

“We use my car.”

 

 

__Oh great~~~ Just perfect._ _

 

 

 

__Stay tuned~(^_^)v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger because I need ideas to run this thing. And yeah, sorry for my English spelling and grammar. 
> 
>  
> 
> Next week will be [Eternity... Or Nah?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497931)


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

JUST TO INFORM YOU GUYS, I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS FIC AFTER I DONE WITH ETERNITY... OR NAH?... 

 

 

APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE

 

 

BUT STAY TUNED~(^_^)V

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned~ (^_^)v
> 
> Sorry for my English grammar, punctuation, spelling and everything.


End file.
